


Beneath our Skin

by alondradepuerto



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alondradepuerto/pseuds/alondradepuerto
Summary: For Maui and Moana, who happen to have crossed the line where the sky meets the sea a thousand times, crossing the friendship line was not a problem. For Maui the question was when. And Moana already had the answer: Now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, four considerations:  
> 1\. This fanfic is 100% Maui/Adult Moana Ship. If you don’t like it, don’t read it.  
> 2\. Tags have a reason to be; It is explicit content and for an adult audience. I insist upon it; if you don’t like it, don’t read it.  
> 3\. This fic takes place many years after the film timeline.  
> 4\. Quotation marks indicate Maui’s thoughts.  
> Thanks to Noa, my priceless betareader.  
> English is not my first language, I apologize for any misspelling. Moana and all belong to Disney. This fanfic is for entertainment only.

The sun rays lazily laid over the small atoll recently turned into a playground by Maui and Moana.

The innocent chasing game they have been playing turned into a strip one, it all started when Moana stole Maui’s teeth necklace. After a few minutes, both of them were candidly running in undies, thanks to years and years of mutual confidence and friendship. After the last unsuccessful intent of catching her and with a contagious laugh from her, Maui loses his leaf underwear.

-¡HEY!! –he said red-faced to the tips of his ears. Moana kept playing, running and laughing at the same time. Maui, first astonished by her naivety or boldness, put everything aside and made haste to chaste her with a wolfie smirk on his face.

-¡Ha!-With a quick move the small sarong Moana was wearing as underwear felt to the ground. Maui locked eyes with hers, obvious trying not to lay eyes somewhere he shouldn’t. He got no time to process even a word when Moana’s top hit straith into his face and the young woman jumped to continue with the weird game with an amused giggle. At least that’s what Maui thought. In Moana’s mind modesty and determination were at war.-Just at little bit more of time-. She whispered to herself.

-Enough of games, Moana!-.he shouted in annoyance. -Do you have an idea of what are you actually doing?!-he blurted out.  
Moana kept his intense glare.-¡YES!-.She answered daringly. Time has come. The very moment she had been secretly waiting for so long.

Maui grunted, as he took seat on the soft grass under the trees. Moana took seat by his right. Now, where should she begin?

-Maui…When we first met you told me you had human parents once. Even being a demigod, human nature is still alive inside of you. You have wishes and dreams, just like us. There’s neither wrong nor sinful in that, it’s just a part of yourself you have to accept and treasure it-. She took a few seconds to observe the sun’s position in the sky; the sun was setting.

-I empathize with you, being a mortal myself but I really think, no, please, let me finish, just listen.-she said raising her hand as Maui was about to interrupt her.

-Listen to me-,she said, looking into his eyes.-I am a mortal, but I think that after all I have been through, all we have been though together, I deserved you give me a little bit of credit. I don’t see myself as a weak mortal; I feel we are equal, in every part of ourselves. We are both the same, Maui-.

Maui felt uneasy, struggling to keep his hands in his lap and eyes fixed on the ground. He knew perfectly well where this conversation was heading to. Both longing and scared of.

-What I do want to say is, if there is anything between us, it´s not the Gods, or Humankind, neither the customs nor the Future. Those are our own prejudices.-The color drained from Maui’s face.-¿What?-he said almost breathless. Moana turned her gaze to the ground and with a sigh said.-There’s no need to pretend, we both know we have cross that line long time ago.-

A few minutes passed by. On the sly Maui dropped both hands to his sides, trying to hide how sweatty they were.

Truth be told, there was no revelation at all, not even unexpected for any of them. Even the Great TE FITI has forseen it. Life follows its course, with or without the will of its protagonists, the feeling was born long time ago and it was pushing further and further.

Maui felt a soft hand caressing his right cheek and the light weight of Moana sitting on his lap. His heart rushed from 40 to 160 beats per nanosecond. But the tender and reassured look she gave helped him relax.

Self-assured of having enraptured his attention , she continued in a quiet voice. \- There are things a woman can only share with another woman, and even though I wouldn’t have believed it a few years ago, my mother turned to be the best of confidants. She told me about this feeling, what it means and…what happens with our bodies.-she shyly looked at him, though positive to keep going. Maui silently agreed with his eyes, encouraging her to continue. Maybe this talk was way too intimate but Moana was hoping it would wake up more than a slumbering soul.

-When two people love each other, nature follows its path. Their instincts flow to let them find a way to express what they feel.- She stopped to enjoy the heat dancing on her cheeks, also spreading on the demigod’s cheeks .-The gentle touch lead to kisses and those deepen; from a shy contact to both tongues dancing …A Preamble of things their bodies are going to share; the desire of two souls, mingling deep into each other. -.

Maui’s nails were digging into the soil, but he stood still, completely mesmerized by her, absorbing every word. The view in front of him was like a blurred painting; he could only see her mouth. His restless eyes just following her lips.

-Mom told me that every woman feels different, but the sensations are pretty much the same.…When the man you love caresses your skin or touch certain parts of your body , it feels like, em, em , like a tingling sensation … When the right time comes, both will know. It’s not something you think through or a ritual with steps to follow; it’s the physical expression of what you and your beloved one feel; … it’s giving into each other…make love.-

They were in the point of no return, so she brazed herself from impact. -Hands give away to lips, and those go to their bodies. His lips caressing her sensitive skin arouse pleasure. Even more on her neck, breasts, upper legs…and between them-. Moana closed her eyes to regain courage and l her hands inadvertently landed on Maui’s pecs. Then, she feel a ticking sensation in her belly , like little waves washing on the shore, one after the other…until the biggest one makes its way inland, like the Alofaaga blowholes. And it moists the sand, the beach, everywhere.- At this point Maui was more than erect, but Moana’s calm features helped him to keep his cool, even though she already had notice it.

Moana spoke as if his mother, Sina, was speaking by her mouth. -The bodies of a man and a woman are so different, but at the same time they perfectly fit into each other. You have a small quite sensitive body cavity and he has a sensitive appendix as well. When you make love, he will penetrate that cavity, which will be moist because of your own pleasure. Then, he will slowly trust in and out until you both find the right pace. At some point, you may feel a little pit of pain because he will rip a skin veil apart, but it’s a short lived pain and it only happens the first time. After that, you both will share a total fullfillness-.

Suddenly the world came back to them, when they became aware that no bird was singing its lullaby, the sun has set long ago. Then, they returned to their little universe.

-Maui…that’s what I want-. She lifted her face with hesitation to meet his intense amber eyes, eyes craving deep into her soul.

-I want to… make love with you...-. After what it seems to last an eternity, Maui heard his own whispered voice, almost like It was coming from someone else’s mouth, like it was carried by the fragrant wind.  
-I want you too, Moana-.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author’s notes:  
Maui’s eyes-I always thought they were amber colored. Yes, on the dark range color but amber for me.  
The atoll is not Maui’s rocky island.  
Sarong-small piece of fabric used to cover the lower torso.  
Alofaaga- Volcanic blowholes from the Savai´I Island, in Samoa. They can be seen in the film when Moana runs near the shore and in the Blueray’s extra clip Gone Fishing.


	2. chapter 2

Slowly his lips met hers, first shyly and then with more and more intensity, spinning on top like whirlpools. Maui could feel spasms running down his back and shoulders. Each time he grabbed Moana’s lower lip in his, he felt the blood running through his forearms’ veins turning into thick lava. He had lost track of how many times he had dreamt of her mouth, how many sleepless nights he had spend drawing in his mind her perfectly rounded lips. These were so soft, so sweet, and so anxious for more. He smiled within their kiss, remembering how sensual it turned to be that her upper lip was a bit plumper than her lower one.

Moana, at the same time, was trying to recall from her memory every line, every part, every wrinkle of his lips, lips she has never ever tasted before. Maui’s lips were fuller, bigger than hers, but at the same time he never overdone it. It was like a dance, sometimes he leaded the way, sometimes her, slow-paced turning into fast and demanding every now and then. But the desire burning inside was pushing them to the point where the rhythm was desperately spiraling faster and hungrier for more.

Being so close, she seated on his lap, Maui could feel the burning flame blazing his lower belly. And he was convinced he wasn’t the only one. The fire ignited by herself was taking its toll, provoking her into imitate the ups and downs she imagined Maui would follow when he took control of the plummet. Hence, she rubbing her belly at the base of his member, both heading due to this hurricane of madness.

Maui’s lips descended down her neck, and Moana couldn’t help but moan. Every kiss made her let out a whine, even his tongue drove her crazy. But it wouldn’t last long; Maui was thrilled to taste more of her silky cinnamon skin. Moana knew what’s going to happen next; in her mind she anticipated to imagine what part of her body those lips will caress, she knew the path was heading due south. The big, warm hands, supporting her back and nape of her neck, raised her a little to lean her back. When his lips got near her breasts, he stopped. He raised his eyes to look at her. Moana had her eyes closed, her cheeks burning red and was biting her lower lip. Something she used to do when focused on a task. He smiled and went on. The rhythmic dance of a fallen leaf over the surface of a river was the path of his tongue. Moana held her breath. Every turn, every fall, every rise stirred up inside her a new sensation she has never experienced nor imagined before. It was like a rain of feathers and tiny little thorns caressing and stinging her skin at the very same time. Absolutely mixed feelings; and left a sweet taste in her mouth at the end.

With his overexcited senses he became aware of the moist overpassing the closed folds of her fragile sex. “Calm down, Maui, by the gods, take it slow”.

Moana felt he was resting her down over the fresh grass. She opened her eyes and saw Maui over her, abandoning her breasts and turning to her small waist. With soft bits over the sensitive skin of her right side, he made her giggle. Then he stopped and turned to her left side, sliding his hot mouth down her waist. With the last caress, half-kiss, half-bit, Maui raised, towering over her and supporting himself with both hands on the grass, beside the shoulders of his beautiful lover. 

He wanted to see her showered by the Moon’s bluish light. He didn’t know if it was an hallucination or if indeed her sun-kissed skin was beaming with a nacreous reflection. Even the saliva-wet skin was glittering. He caressed her leg with his right hand and flexed it. He kept intensely studying her without losing sight of her nostrils subtly shivering. Looking right into her eyes, with her dense eyelashes quivering as an approval, Maui kneeled down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:  
> I’m no poet, sue me, ha!


	3. chapter 3

When she was a little girl, Moana used to lay down on the beach to let the waves that kiss the sand to rub her feet. As the tide was rising, those waves caressed her calfs and legs to eventually cover her up completely. The ocean’s water cooled off her tanned-skin. At the end she held her breath while the last wave cover her up and she opened her eyes to see the sky though the water’s inverted mirror.

Those sensations were returning again because of Maui. First his lips shyly making contact, then his mouth catching her and finally his tongue. That tongue which sends chills down to her spine with every path it takes. Although relaxed, she felt that now and then she has stopped breathing at all. Biting her lower lip, she tried to prevent embarrassing moans escape her mouth. 

A while later, she felt Maui abandoning her sex.-I want to hear you, Moana…please, don’t quiet down-.  
Fiercely blushing and honored at the same time, she smiled, her eyes still closed. This was a feast of senses. There was no need to restrain themselves. Maui kept doing.  
The tide was rising on top of her, getting cooler. Moana could sense something was coming. The last wave was about to washed her shore. The chilling sensation stressing even more and approaching faster. –Maui…the wave…-.She whispered. Then all exploded inside her. She cried from her chest with the last shivers. Maui smiled and laid over to kiss her cheek. He took his time to envisage her quietly, waiting for her breathing to still. 

When Moana opened her eyes at last, Maui raised her slowly till her calfs rested on top of his truck-sized legs. Suddenly, she noticed the moist between her thighs. Later, her gaze diverted to Maui´s lap. His erection was brushing slightly her folds. She broke the distance between them. With a somehow shaking hand, she took it and in a slow pace move it inward to stroke her wet center until the tip was covered by the warm folds.

The sound of a soft groan diverted her from her thoughts. She rose her gaze. Maui´s eyes were squeezed tightly shut. A single sweat drop drew a neat line from his temple and little tremors were running all over his shoulders.

The tree´s leaves were swaying with the tempo of cold night breeze, playing a soft humming. Time stood still. Around her waist, Moana felt sassy butterflies perching; those were Maui´ fingers bringing her into a tight embrace. She felt his nose brushing past the curve of her right shoulder. Maui, frantically sniffing her perfume. Committing to memory each olfative note: The sweet scent of coconut oil, the frangipani and hibiscus fragrances. And the impossible to qualm marine aroma of her recent orgasm.  
In Maui´s mind ideas were running unleashed, galloping, crashing against themselves and breaking into pieces. He couldn’t process any coherent thought, his mind utterly coped with them. And at the same time it was blank. Right in that moment, he felt the icing sensation growing in his stomach. He was about to made her his. As well as the slow pahoehoe lava flows and the nyragongo, the fastest ones on the earth; that´s how he craved to make love to her. He wanted her to feel all he had been treasuring in secret. All the tenderness, the care, the gratitude, the love. And the thirst, the verve and the madness of his desire for her.

They looked deep into each other´s eyes.

Very slow, with his left hand helping her down the grass and the right hand supporting her neap, Maui pressed his naked body on top of hers. His skin burning with the heat. His well-cared mane, the demi-god priced possession, sparing tinkles over her skin. Moana´s eyes could see nothing but the light yellow iris of his eyes fondly watching her. No trees or leaves, nor the full moon. Only his eyes. She closed his eyes to concentrate in the tingling feeling of soft lips posing on hers within an indescribable brief sweet kiss.

And that way, with utmost delicacy, Maui started to open a path, penetrating into her very soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author´s notes:  
> Pahoehoe flows – Hawaian volcanoes thick lava flows.  
> Nyragongo flows – The fastest lava flows ever recorded, from Nyragongo Volcano in Republic of Congo, Africa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s notes:  
> I want to apologize for the late update. Life turned caotic for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Keep in mind that this fic was originally posted in Spanish as “Bajo nuestra piel”, sorry for any misspelling.

The cold rays of the moon passed through the tree leaves, projecting shadows over Moana’s rosy cheeks. Her mind set in nothing but feel. The only sounds reaching her ears were her labored breaths and Maui´s soft moans. With her tiny hands she held onto inked shoulder blades and her nails were beginning to sink into legends marked skin. Deeply focused on the demigod’s intense salty and earthly smell, she noticed something was reaping deep inside her, followed by a burning sensation and with that a low cry surfaced from her throat.

─Hush hush, calm down─. Maui sweetly whispered in her ear to comfort her while the painful sensation gave way very, very slowly to the pleasure. Maui`s lips searched her mouth to kiss her in a tamed way. "Go slow, careful" he told to himself.

The swaying pace slowly started to escalate. The back and for flowing tempo stretched their pace carrying ecstasy to both of them. Maui stopped kissing her just to rearrange her body in his arms, and then he returned to her mouth, tasting every crevice with fervor. He let himself be guided by the soft moans descending by the walls of his throat. 

Beautiful sounds that moved every fiber of his body. Moana could swear her insides, every space, was being filled by a colossal presence, an impossible to describe mana until she felt her own joining it. The feeling was so intense, so much she only saw blurry shadows.

She thought she could faint any moment now. Maui could feel how Moana was giving herself more and more to him. He took a moment to smell again the essence of her perfumed skin, drawing with his longing lips imaginary patterns over her cheek and ear.

The moon´s reflection was dancing on the small waves of the atoll lake. Silently, in the demigod´s core, the magma begun to shake. What first were small streams quickly became fast rivers. With sublime violence the melted rock was twirling and shaking within the cave, pushing through, searching for scape. Suddenly Moana´s inner walls which contained it began to tremble, to collapse with the unstoppable pleasure reaching her.

─M-Maui...─. Moaning, her voice breaking. Maui, with a roar, throws his head back ,holding himself up on his elbows, clenching his jaws he fought with all his will to contain it just for a couple of minutes but finally he surrendered. The magma rose and with all the power of his climax it erupted. Moana noticed a faded light trespassing her eyelids and she opened her eyes at once: Maui skin was glowing, better said, every tattoo glowed with a fluorescent light, like the sea sparkle colonies when they bloom at night.

 

Slowly, Maui surrendered to the warm afterglow. He touched his sweaty forehead over the chest and his body relaxed into the inviting arms that now were cuddling him. The bluish glow of the tapestry that cover the demigod’ skin, slowly faded. And with that the roar which seconds before erupted from his now hurting throat went mute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author´s notes:  
> Sea sparkle- Green bluish glow that sometimes appears when stepping on sand or while swimming in some beaches at night. The tiny sea organism, noctiluca scintillans, produces bioluminescence as a defense mechanism.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author´s notes:  
> Sina is my favorite character.  
> The space between maui teeth it’s called diastemata. He is so cute :3  
> Paua- the carved shell haliotis iris. It the material from which Moana´s necklace is made.  
> va a- canoe, in samoan.

The soft morning breeze swung the Paua and Teeth necklaces that were hanging limp from a branch nearby. Astonishing pink and orange shades lazily began to extend through the far horizon. A new day with all its chromatic beauty was breaking through and making the birds happily sing, seasonal tenants of the atoll.

The chirping choruses reached Maui´s ears. He kept his eyes closed for a long time after waking, hearing the surrounding sounds of the dawn. A sweet aroma came and went to his nose again and again. Without opening his eyes he turned his head, searching the font of the perfume. Moana...

Tickles on the curls roots of the back of her neck had waken up the young woman, who slept against the soft pillow of a tattooed arm. The last traces of a dream fading with her sleepy chuckles. Maui...

Last night memories came back to her mind. Moana turned around, her eyes still closed, searching Maui´s chest so she could keep enjoying the warm emanating from his body. With a strong sniff she inhale and at once she captured the smell that from now on would be engraved with fire in her memory for the rest of her life.

-o-

The fishermen were getting back with their precious cargo to Motunui shores, after a productive full moon night.

 

Sina was sitting on the bent trunk of a palm tree, looking at the waves breaking over the distant reef. Moana, her little sailor. Always brave and daring. So far she had gotten herself. Looking back to the town, flashbacks of her childhood started to flow through her mind. Moana running after the fishing boats, climbing palms trees like the best of coconuts collectors, dancing with grandma at twilight. And sailing due to the horizon with no more company but her own faith.

Sina heavily sighed while playing with the sand at her feet. Her former little girl had highly surpassed her expectations. She had gotten herself so far. As far as risking everything for the sake of her people, enlisting herself in an adventure to the unknown. Every night of those endless sleepless weeks, while the wild life slowly die in Motonui, Sina had never stopped praying to the gods asking for her return, safe and sound. At last, she came back victorious, with her modest smile, new stories and memories of fantastic creatures and gods. No distant unreachable gods like those of the legends, but gods like them, of flesh and bone.

The sparkle shining in Moana´s eyes when she told the story of her adventure again and again, it could not be miss by her mother. Moana had come back after restoring the heart but had left something behind. Something that was calling her back.

She knew it. Her motherly heart was not wrong. Those woman to woman conversations, cautious and low profiled talks, near the beach, slightly inappropriate, far from the loving but paranoiac father, have a reason to be.   
Spring has to fly away eventually from the parents, she told to herself. Moana though chosen at birth to rule, had given birth to a new race by her own right. Her people would spread wherever islands to claim were, and they will be prosperous.

The little girl had made her own destiny. Nothing could keep her daughter from taking off to adventure. And nothing can stop her now in this small island. In her heart, she knew for sure. If Moana had gained the gods favor, there was certainty they would bless her daughter even more. And that blessing could have a high cost, the price of farewell.

Sina got up and went to the shore, with her hand resting over her heart.  
─wherever you go I wish you happiness my child─. She whispered to the wind.

-o-

They kept holding each other for another hour. Not Maui nor Moana wanted to let go from that embrace. Just a little more, just a couple of minutes. A little more of that warm heat. Though in the back of their minds they knew there will be thousands of dawns like this. A small flame, timidly started to burn in the demigod chest. Lust anew beneath his skin. Sounds and flashbacks from last night began to fill his mind. He wanted her again. He did not know if he should hold back or wait a little longer or simply say it at once. Maybe it was too soon. Or maybe they could.... oh! Damn it!!!

 

He tenderly squeezed her against his chest and his mouth traveled the skin on Moana´s shoulder, which was resting over his inked arm.

─Moana...please…─.He whispered in her ear.

Moana blushed when she got the meaning of his plea. Early she had given thought to it if it would be acceptable, but she didn´t dare to ask him. Ask to the man she loved to make love to her one more time. She smiled. With a coyly smirk she playfully bit Maui´s earlobe. ─Nom!─.  
Maui lazily chuckled.

 

Moon and stars no longer keep them company, but daylight gave them a chance to study themselves in silence under the fresh cover of trees. What the hands had engraved in their memories last night, now was been recorded by the eyes at full light. After glance up and down with her eyes the whole demigod´s body, Moana was staring at the tattoos on his neck. Those stylish designs of shark teeth, her favorite. The ones she always wanted to touch with her fingers. She got startled when she discovered herself doing it without thinking, just like that her fingers unconsciously caressing the patterns. She rise her eyes to meet Maui´s , waiting for a reaction. She saw them veiled with lust.

Next thing she felt was Maui kissing her with such fervor and longing. And she found herself drowning in the kiss.

-o-

Her hands were running wild over the demigod´s shoulders. Maui was holding her thigh against himself, wishing to seam his body with hers. His big fingers did not stop, with a hint of craving rudeness, caressing her womanly curves, shuddering every time Moana hastily ran her nails over his brown skin. Caressing each other as if the world would end tomorrow and they would only have this chance to make love.

Moana was so distracted she didn´t notice what was going on until she felt moisture between her thighs. She was so wet. Maui with his eyes closed had already notice it. With a fast move he shifted their positions, holding himself over his palms. Moana looked at him, his raged breath and furrowed brow. He took several small breaths trying to calm himself. No reason to rush things. They have the eternity ahead. Yes, the eternity, because in that exact moment Maui swore to himself he will never be alone. Never again.

 

They made love without haste, non stopping.

Maui kissed every millimeter of her cinnamon skin, from her unruly hair to her ticklish feet, making her burst out laughing in a way he himself join her, with tears at the corner of his eyes.

 

Then he took his time learning and relearning her curves with his mouth and tongue, focusing in Moana´s breasts. As many times as he wanted. Moana could feel Maui´s teeth sweetly nipping on her sensitive skin. She smiled remembering his smug smile: the small space between his teeth and his funny irregular inferior teeth. Suddenly, Maui huffed through his nose.

He abruptly raised himself over her and searched desperately in her gaze the answer he wanted so much. Moana blinking, her cheeks deeply colored with an intense carmine hue. Slowly, with half lidded eyes she intensely stared at him. Her eyelashes half covering the iris of her eyes, a silent invitation.

Maui was focused on her, not wanting to lose a second of her reactions. He wanted to remember everything, absolutely every bit. He wanted to imprint in his memories every expression of that beautiful face: Her eyelashes starting to trembling and his sight blurring while he began to enter her. The tiny line that appear in her bottom lip every time she pout. A quiet moan. Her thick eyebrows joining in a frown when the sensation was too much for her. The blushing in her luscious cheeks.

He stopped at an instant when he noticed her wincing as if in pain.

─Are you ok?─. He whispered while stroking her shoulder. She turned to look at him with a warm smile so peaceful it took away his increasing fear of causing her any discomfort.   
He kept the pace. Big pearls of sweat were falling from his strong jaw to his chin until they felt dawn into the bright skin of the exultant body under him, mixing with droplets of her perspiration. Soft small hands, holding for life on the strong inked arms at her sides.

Finally, Moana, his lover and partner, bit her lip just before reaching ecstasy together.  
Maui rested his sweaty forehead against hers. The complex patterns of his inked skin stared to glow again. And cries escaped from their throats at the same time. Moana opened her eyes and lifting her hand she caressed his cheek, Maui holding himself up over her again. The demigod heavily opened his eyes and their gazes met.

Maui´s eyes were shining like a lava lake at night. Moana knew it then. She had seen that same gaze before. Better said, she had seen it in a vision. At a mile distance, the TE KA doppelganger just about to strike the unarmed demigod for the last time, He willing to sacrifice himself for her. That vision appeared in her mind the moment during the farewell hongi with the goddess TE FITI, the images of Maui´s face before her eyes. In that moment she did not understand why the goddess showed her those visions. But now, feeling the cooling grass under her back and the heat from the exited demigod´s body above her, Moana knew it.

Fate had planned from the very beginning that the demigod stole the heart, purged his sins for a thousand endless years at that rocky island, just to allow time for Moana´s birth and the day the sea finally join their paths. TE FITI knew it. Knew Maui loved her. And knew they will be together in a not so distant future. The future that the goddess had blessed then. The same future that was materialized in that moment. With the force of the sea pushing its va´ a: the same way it had pushed their destinies to meet.

 

─Maybe the ocean saved you for a reason...─ . The bitter memory of that night when Maui opened his broken heart so she could see who he really was. The revelation felt like a strike in Moana´s heart. In that moment, she was sure they will be together forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I know what you are thinking... Moana and Maui forever, hehehe.  
> At first this fic was supposed to have just 4 chapters, but I felt that it needed a clearer ending. That is what I think and feel about it. Nothing can stand in the way of two adults when they have the will and are free to take the path they wish for themselves. May it be in 2018, here or in a little island in Oceania thousands of years ago.
> 
> I hope you had enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
